Pardon, petit frère
by choup37
Summary: Post 419. Les pensées de Dean sont hantées alors qu'il tente en vain de dormir...


_**Ah décidément cet épisode m'inspire.. Rien à faire Adam m'obsède! Voici donc un nouvel OS, assez cynique mais qui m'est venu naturellement à peine 'Toi que nous ne connaitrons jamais' publié!**_

Disclaimer: _Supernatural_ ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est de moi!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Pardon, petit frère**

La voiture file à toute allure sur la route de nuit. Je suis allongé sur la banquette arrière de mon bébé, la vieille veste de cuir de mon père me recouvrant. Sam conduit depuis maintenant plus de deux heures, mais je ne parviens toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Mes pensées sont centrées sur un garçon blond d'à peine vingt ans mort à cause de ma famille.

Quand Adam -enfin cette enfoirée de goule – m'a dit au téléphone être le fils de papa, j'ai cru à une sale blague. C'est vrai quoi, on balance pas un truc pareil à un tueur à moins d'être suicidaire. Il y a de fortes chances de finir avec un poignard de fer pur dans le ventre, ou d'être éventré par la première hache venue. Les chasseurs ne sont pas réputés pour leur délicatesse.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai été surpris par sa jeunesse et sa naiveté. Il nous a quasiment tout dit de lui-même, on a à peine eu besoin d"insister. Pas franchement le comportement d'un démon. Bien sûr, j'ai fait tous les tests d'usage, mais rien n'a marché, alors il m'a fallu l'écouter vanter les mérites de mon fichu paternel. J'ai fini par craquer, bien sûr, comment osait-il agir comme son fils?! Mais il nous a montré ses photos avec lui, et j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence. J'avais un second frère. La fratrie Winchester s'agrandissait d'un fils. C'est là que j'ai commencé à remarquer les traits de caractère de la famille en lui: têtu, borné et casse-cou au point d'en devenir suicidaire. Une volonté farouche de venger sa mère, et un sens de l'adaptation inné. Pas de doute, c'était bien l'expression de papa sur son visage quand il a craché froidement qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour venger sa mère. J'aurai pu en sourire, voire en rire, mais la situation ne m'amusait pas franchement. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas le montrer devant eux, parce que je suis l'ainé et que je dois assurer, mais j'avais le cœur ravagé.

Un second frère. Bordel,_ un second frère_. Je n'arrivais pas à assimiler l'info tellement elle me semblait impossible. Je n'ai jamais eu qu'un seul frère, Sammy. C'est tout. Point. Et voilà que ce gosse débarque, avec sa bouille à faire fondre un glacier, et détruit encore plus mes certitudes. Y a-t-il une chose que je ne sais pas encore à propos de toi papa? Si tu as laissé un autre souvenir dans une quelconque ville, on pourra être au courant? Tiens, ça serait une idée ça, organiser une chasse spéciale: la recherche des enfants disparus de John Winchester. Prenez un ticket, la fête commence.

Un rire amer me secoue silencieusement sur ma banquette face à l'absurdité d'une telle idée. Voilà que je commence à délirer. Sam a peut-être raison de dire que je manque de sommeil. C'est vrai que depuis mon retour d'en bas, je ne dors quasiment plus. Et ce n'est pas une telle découverte, ni le fait que le petit est mort par vengeance, qui va m'y aider.

Ce rappel me sert la gorge, et je ne peux pas empêcher des larmes contenues depuis trop longtemps de couler sur mes joues. Pourquoi?! Pourquoi lui?! Il ne savait rien de la chasse, des monstres, il était étudiant en médecine, il voulait guérir les gens, les aider, pas les tuer, il était le dernier à mériter d'être dévoré vivant par une saleté de merde de goule !

Pardon, pardon Adam, tu as pris pour notre père, tout comme ta mère et Joe, vous n'y étiez pour rien... Nous non plus d'ailleurs... Il leur fallait se venger, et c'est sur vous qu'ils ont jeté leur hargne... Pardon de ne pas avoir pu te sauver petit frère... vous sauver... Tu étais déjà mort quand j'ai connu ton double, et pourtant en moins de deux jours je me suis attaché à toi, imbécile que je suis. Je le sais pourtant, que tous ceux qui m'approchent meurent. Mais je continue à espérer, au fond de moi, que cette malédiction disparaisse... Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu réellement te connaitre, te parler, savoir comment ta mère a rencontré notre père, s'ils s'aimaient, ou si c'était juste une rencontre d'un soir... On aurait pu former une famille, tous les quatre.

Je secoue la tête. Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi? Quelle famille? Il n'y a plus de famille Winchester. Les Winchester sont maudits. Personne ne peut se lier à nous sans finir éviscéré au plafond ou avoir les yeux brulés par un emplumé. La voiture fait un chaos en passant sur un nid de poule, m'arrachant un grognement. J'entends Sam s'agiter, et jeter un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Je me ressers sur le siège, fermant les yeux. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait m'assommer, ce serait plus simple pour m'endormir... Malgré mon amertume, je sens l'épuisement prendre le dessus. Un engourdissement me saisit, et je m'enfonce dans un oubli salvateur. Ma dernière image avant de sombrer est celle d'un jeune homme blond riant aux éclats. Une larme coule sur ma joue, et je murmure... '_Adam._.."

**FIN**

* * *

**_Review?_**


End file.
